Battle Ground Mount Frappe
A snowy mountain located in the far north section of the Earth, west of the Northern Mountains. The temperatures on this mountain are so low that even fire turns to ice immediately. This is also the location of the OX King's castle. You may battle here. * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Sparring! Fight to 1hp Umbras * Health: 46,173/101,000 * Strength: 39.479.4 * Speed: 3373 * Stamina: 404/500 *Blast Gauge: 2 * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Phantom Fist *Signatures: N/A *Effects: Stone Spit, SwordsKillz * Equipment: Sword Xylo * Health: 17,396.1/41,000 * Strength: 20(68.75) * Speed: 23(85) * Stamina: 251/500 * Blast Gauge: 3 * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 2: Evil Ray Strike * Blast:2: Evil Flight Strike * Effects: Regeneration, Mystic Aura * Equipment: Battle Start! Turn Order: Xylo, Umbras * "Well it looks like you wanna dance well then allow me to make the first move" full speeds at Umbras then quickly goes behind him and dose 5 kicks then goes in front of Umbras and 5 punches then moves back.(10 physical attacks) (8 Hit: 2,000) *Umbras brushed his lip, and smiled at Xylo. "Heh, I think you need some new choreography. Here, allow me to help you with that!" He says, as he charges forward with a giant Shuriken-like blade made of dark energy(Sword) And slashes his opponent 10 times. (3 Hit: 1,521) *"Hehe not bad but you not going to match my speed lets speed this up" i enter my tribal form then speeds towards Umbras at max speed and dose a combo of kicks and punches then moves back.(9 Physical attacks) (4 Hit: 2,750) *"I don't need to match your speed. I just need to beat you into the dirt." Umbras says, tossing the shuriken, which splits into 5 as he activates his demon warrior transformation.(5 sword slashes). (1 Hit: 1,032.2) *"I dont know about that but i think i got this lets go" full speeds at Umbras and combo's again with punches and kicks. (10 physical attacks) (5 Hit: 3,437.5) *Umbras responds with another 7 slashes of his blade. (3 Hit: 3,096.6) *xylo responds with (10 physical attacks) (9 Hit: 6,187.5) *Umbras slashes Xylo another 8 times, before slamming him into the nearby mount Espresso.(9 Sword slashes) (5 Hit: 5,161) *"im not going to give up my combo im going to take you down" full speeds at Umbras from the mount Espresso and dose. (10 Physical attacks) (All Hit: 6,875) *Umbras quickly recovered his footing, and used pump up, as well as talented swordsman. Umbras charged him with 6 slashes of his blade, and leaped back, standing on the air." Come on now, I thought you'd have won by now, with all the talking you've done." (1 hit, 1,187.03 damage) *"well looks like im too fast for you and i aint slowing down lets see if you can dodge this" uses Evil flight strike and goes in with an evil ray strike and 4 punches and 4 kick combo then jumps back. (8 physical attacks and 2 blast 2 moves, All Hit, 12,375 damage ) *"Heh. That actually hurt a bit..." Umbras said, standing from the assault. He tossed his shuriken ahead of him, sending it flying past Xylo, them returning immediately. He spawned another in his unoccupied hand, and slashed at Xylo, before grabbing the one making a return pass at the namekian, before twirling upwards into the air with both.(10Sword slashes, 7 hit, 7,225.4 damage) *"wow you got me that time looks like ill have to go even faster" moves at full speed to Umbras and dose a combo of (10 physical attacks, 7 hit, 4,812.5 damage) then moves back. * Umbras slashed at Xylo once, before tossing his shuriken at him. After making a pass, the shuriken multiplied into two, before flying at him again. After, they multiplied into 4, and assaulted Xylo in a tornado of demonic metal. (7 sword slashes, 3 hit, 4,128.8 damage) *"tch not bad still going to try and take you down" rushes again for (10 physical attacks, 8 hit, 6,352 damage) *Umbras charged at Xylo with another 8 slashes of his shuriken.(8 sword slashes, 6 hit, 6,193.2 damage) *Xylo retaliates with (10 physical attacks, All Hit, 6,875 damage) *Umbras Activated Pump Up, Stone Spit, (Hit) and Talented Swordsmanship, before slashing Xylo 7 times with his shuriken. (4 Hit: 5,934.5) *"time to pump it up" uses the move pump up and a evil ray strike and (7 physical attacks and a blast 1 pump up and a blast 2 attack) (4 Physical Attack Hit: 3,162.5. Nothing Else) *Umbras stepped back, brushing off his clothes. "Really, I'm only barely trying here. You really should step it up..." He said before slashing at Xylo 7 times. (1 hit 1032.2) *"huh more like your slowing down try to keep up dose (10 physical attacks) and moves back.